Simply Dashing
by Cinderstar377
Summary: Dashing was fast. Fast at everything. She could outlast everyone in her family, and a natural bueaty. Dashing is perfect...or is she? Maybe she does have a little ink of...imperfectness. Maybe Dashing isn't what all of the other cats want to become. Maybe she isn't simply...Dashing.


Summary: _The rouge, Dashing, was fast. Fast at thinking, fast at running, fast at charming. Fast at everything. She could outsmart, out fight, and out last everyone in her rouge family. Plus, she was a natural bueaty. Dashing is perfect. She's everything you'd ever want to become... or is she? Maybe she does have a little ink of...imperfectness. Maybe Dashing isn't what all of the other cat's think she isn't. Maybe she isn't simply...Dashing._

**Yes, this is a new fanfic! And before you all say, "What about your others?!" this is just one little thought to get out of my mind. This will be my December or November project, or something to do after all of my others. This is the 'offical teaser' to ****Simply Dashing. ****This has been stuck in my head and on my computer for a week and...well, I got restless watching the sad little document waiting to be posted.**

**So I posted it.**

**Yes! I will be writing one one-shot while updating Cindersnow, and Jayflight. Then TTW, then Sun's Reign. Unless I get bored...and want to switch it around. XD**

**So, if you want to 'create a rouge' go onto Thorn's Forum and click on "CAC for SD". Do NOT create a cat for Simply Dashing on any of my other CAC posts, or on here. Any cats you send in via review will NOT be used. Thorn's Forum only!**

**I'll post another chapter with the rouges you send in, and once I do, no more cats being created! If you don't follow my extreamly strict rules(XD?) then no cat in here for you. More 'rules' on Thorn's Forum. Remember that if you do not read the short list of rules your cat wont be on Simply Dashing.**

**Here it is...enjoy. :)**

The rouge, Dashing, was fast. Fast at thinking, fast at running, fast at charming. Fast at everything. She could outsmart, outrun, and outlast everyone she knew in her rouge family.

Plus, she was a natural bueaty.

Dashing was a short, smoothed-furred golden she-cat with big black/brown spots on her back and tail, with some on her head and long legs. She had small white paws and a white chest, and a black tuff of fur on her long and thin tail.

Her whispey, brown shaded tipped ears rested over a black nose with black streaks lieading from her nose to eyes. Her pretty glowing emerald eyes set below brown eyebrows.

She _was_ stunning.

Dashing lived in a huge forest where the trees were set out wide, making it easy to walk in. The off-colored grass was sheltered beneath few ferns. Dashing may have stood out in the area but when hunting, she wasn't put off by her pelt color, which was made for the grasslands and plains.

One day, at her sheltered cave she called home, she'd tried to walk in- just to crash into her mother, Izza, who'd padded out of the small cave.

"Dashing!" Izza barked. "Go get Fleece and Soy and hunt!"

Izza looked almost nothing like Dashing. While she had green eyes, they were narrowed more, and Izza's creamy- white pelt was frazzy and long, ending in a deep brown at the tail. The very old she-cat was really unsteady on her legs and could hunt no more.

That's why Dashing was living, in her eyes. The young she-cat nodded. As the youngest in her family, she was sent out to work the most.

She called over Soy, a dark brown tom with gold flecks in his green eyes. He was her oldest siblings- five years old, while Dashing was only two. Fleece, who followed Soy, was thier sister, was a small black and brown fiesty she-cat.

"Let's go hunting!" Dashing told them. Soy and Fleece nodded.

"Okay!" The brown/black tom agreed, but right before any of the trio could move, a huge dog suddenly leaped out of the bushes- and barreled straight at Izza.

"Mother!" Dashing cried out as her paws sent her flying to the dog. "Izza!"

**Remember, go to Thorn's Forum...**

**Read on(soon),**

**Cinderstar377**


End file.
